Revenge is Sweet
by fanfictionforlife18
Summary: Liz, Tom, and Ressler are sucked in to this whirlwind adventure. Set in The Land Down Under, this story is filled with drama, action, adventure, and romance. And...is that Red?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reflection

Assistant Director Cooper addressed the room in his usual loud and booming voice.

"Listen up!"

The faint chatter ceased to exist and silence spread throughout the room.

"We tracked Reddington to a decommissioned blacksite, where we found the body of Anslo Garrick. Unfortunately, Reddington seemed to have escaped and we are currently unaware of his location."

A quiet murmur began to disperse throughout the crowd as the agents realized that the world's most dangerous man had slipped through the FBI's grasp.

Cooper cleared his throat and continued, "Our objective now is to find Reddington, no matter what it takes."

Cooper nodded and walked back to his office, the words of his boss still echoing in his mind. _As of this moment, the only target on the Blacklist is Raymond Reddington._

He was going to find that bastard.

**6 Weeks Later**

Tom zipped up the last suitcase and called out his wife's name.

"Liz! It's time to go! You don't want to be late."

"Says the man who was two minutes late to his own wedding," Liz exclaimed, walking out of the bathroom.

"For your information, it was one minute and technically, you were late too."

"You see, that's the thing about a wedding. The bride actually comes after the groom! What a shocker," Liz sarcastically said.

"Well," Tom said, planting a kiss on her cheek, "It was definitely worth it in the end."

"Definitely," Liz said, almost reassuring herself. She thought back to the day when she decided to start trusting Tom and stop being so suspicious.

_Liz could feel a tear or two threatening to escape her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not this time. At the back of her mind, she had suspected that Reddington was her father. Why else would he surrender himself to the FBI and strive to protect her no matter what? She felt disgusted at the thought that she "wanted" him to be her father. He was the world's most dangerous man, after all!_

_She took a deep breath and stood up. What had Reddington said? Liz-be careful of your husband? Why would he say that, even after the FBI had extensively interrogated and investigated Tom. She shook her head, as if to clear out all her thoughts. Liz, stop thinking. Take a break. Go on a vacation, she told herself._

_She called out her husband's name and he came running._

_"Babe, what wrong? What happened?" he said worriedly._

_She smiled at him and said, "Nothing. I...I was thinking about what you said and I completely agree with you."_

_Tom grinned and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and just for a moment, Liz tensed up, but soon realized what she had done and relaxed in his arms._

_Tom didn't seem to notice and whispered in her ear, "Where would you like to go, Your Highness?", his voice tickling the back of her neck._

_Liz decided to play along and said, "Well, my royal subject, I was thinking we could go to Australia."_

_"Australia?! Where did that come from?" Tom said, clearly surprised._

_"Well, I've always wanted to go to the Sydney Opera House and I know you've wanted to explore the Outback."_

_Tom stepped back and bowed. "Your wish is my command."_

_Liz smiled and kissed Tom, happy that they could finally escape this mess and actually enjoy themselves. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the honking of a car and she smiled to herself. She was finally getting the break that she needed, and frankly, the break that she deserved._

_Little did she know what was waiting for her in the Land Down Under._

Ressler looked at himself in the mirror with a bit of a confused expression. He squinted at his own reflection and scoffed. He looked so relaxed and...happy. He hadn't looked and felt this way since the day Audrey accepted his proposal. He quickly brushed all lingering thoughts and smiled. It was a real, genuine smile. He was going to see his brother!

Donald Ressler did not consider himself a family man, but he had always had a special place in his heart for his brother. Not only did Ressler support him in everything he did, but he practically raised him as a child! Donald thought back to the last time he had seen his brother and a big lump formed in his throat.

It had been at his parent's funeral.

Rain.

Tears.

Yelling.

Guilt.

Pain.

Revenge.

The words that rushed to his mind as he thought of the day he wished he could forget. Donald sighed, pushing the memory of that day farther down his mind.

He zipped up his suitcase and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how his brother would react. His brother never handled surprises well. "It runs in the family" Ressler thought to himself. He had plenty of time to ponder over his dilemma during his flight.

After all, the flight to Sydney was one of the longest in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Struggle

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story! I am very excited to write this and I promise many twists and turns along the way. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or any of it's characters, no matter how much I want to**

Liz sighed. _I hate airports!_ After spending an hour checking in luggage and another hour going through security, Liz was about ready to give up. She trudged her luggage forward and collapsed into a seat in the terminal.

Tom laughed and said, "Regretting this trip?"

"You have no idea," Liz said, groaning.

"Well I'm going to go get coffee. What do you want?"

"A tall black."

"You sure you don't want anything else? An actual flavor, perhaps?" Tom said, clearly surprised.

Liz gave him a look that would send any grown man crying, but Tom just grinned.

"One tall black, coming up!"

He turned and left, leaving Liz to resume her inner rant on airports.

Tom looked over his shoulder and observed his wife's troubled expression. She had been acting differently these past few days. Sure, she had occasionally slipped into a phase where she seemed to distance herself from him, focusing mainly on work, but this was different. it was almost as if...she was trying too hard to act normal. Her fake smiles and too-cheery didn't fool him. Not one bit.

He spotted a Starbuck and stood at the end of the line. A man came and stood behind him, a little too close for his liking. Tom was about to admonish him, but the man slipped something into his pocket. Tom whipped his head around to get a glimpse of the guy, but he was already gone. All that was left was a mysterious scent of aloe...and seawater. Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He unfolded it and a malicious smile was displayed on his face. He had just received his new target.

"Here you go! One tall black coffee," Tom said, handing it to his wife.

"Thanks, Tom," Liz said. She took a sip and said, "Mmm...I needed that. What did you get?"

Tom smiled and said, " A Caramel Macchiato. Do you know when we'll be boarding?"

Liz looked at her watch and said, "We should be boarding now, but I guess they're running a bit late. She couldn't wait to get on the plane.

Ressler looked at his ticket and checked the boarding time. It said 3 o'clock and it was five minutes past 3 already. Ressler growled. He hated airports. They were stuffy and crowded and never seemed to be on time. Donald sat down in the seat closest to the gate so he could board the plane first. After 15 minutes, a flight attendant finally announced that they would now be boarding. Ressler didn't understand why they had to board so late. The flight was only to LAX. From there, he had to take another plane to Sydney._ At this rate, I'll never get there_ he told himself.

When economy class was called, Donald jumped from his seat and rushed to be at the front of the line. The flight attendant check his passport and boarding pass and let him go through. He stepped into the plane and started to search for his seat. Relieved at the fact that it wasn't too far back, he placed his suitcase in the overhead compartment and sat down. He looked down the aisle and could've sworn he had seen the back of Liz. Sorry, Agent Keen. _I've been at work for too long._ Because of his slowly healing leg at the time, Cooper had assigned him a temporary desk job, which had ended when Ressler managed to break three printers in one week. Ressler clearly wasn't fit for the job.

The pilot came over the loudspeaker and said, " I'm Scott Bedell, your pilot, and along with the flight crew, we would like to welcome you to United Airlines Flight 1053. The weather right now in LA is 50 degrees Fahrenheit and the current wind speeds are a little above 5 mph. We are expecting very little turbulence. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank you for choosing United."

The flight attendant proceeded to go over safety precautions and evacuation procedures. "Finally, the damn thing is over!" Ressler muttered to himself. He hated airplanes. The plane began to taxi on the runway, and after about five minutes, it began to take off. As the plane began to ascend into the sky, Ressler's ears started to hurt a bit. He thought back to his first time riding an airplane.

_"Daddy, it hurts!" Donald said, looking at his father and pressing his ears. His father smiled at him and said, "Well Don, as we go higher and higher, the pressure in the air begins to change."_

_Ressler tilted his head, confused by his father's explanation. His mother smiled and said, "Really, honey? Pressure? How is Donald supposed to know what that is?" Donald put his hands on his hips and said, "I'm going to find out, Mom! I always do." "That's my Donald! Always looking for the answer," his father said, ruffling his son's hair. "Not the hair!" Ressler said, swatting at his father's arm._

Ressler was surprised at how vividly he remembered that. He could recall the dimples on his mother when she smiled, the bounce of her curls when she laughed, his father's bright and proud eyes, even the number of stripes on his tie! Overwhelmed by emotions, Ressler reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone and plugged in his earphones, hoping to distract him from everything he was thinking and feeling right now. As Eminem's powerful voice began to fill his eardrums, Ressler sat back and closed his eyes.

Liz looked at her husband and smiled. He was leaning against the window, fast asleep. She was envious at his ability to fall asleep on airplanes. She could never sleep on airplanes, no matter how many sheep she counted. The nightmares that had been haunting her for the past few week didn't help either. She look towards the front of the aisle and saw a man who reminded her of a certain FBI agent. She regretted not visiting him in the hospital. With his perfectly combed ginger hair, he could've been Ressler's twin! But that man was definitely not him. He looked to relaxed and at peace to be Donald. Liz took a sip of her coffee and opened one of her favorite book, _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Hyde_ by Robert Louis Stevenson. As she began to read the book, Liz tried not to think about a certain mastermind criminal, who seemed to have multiple personalities. One day, he's cold-heartedly killing people, the next he's comforting Liz and reminding her that he will be there, no matter what. Red Reddington would always remain a mystery to her.

**Hope you liked it! I promise Red will come, but I really want his entrance to be dramatic and powerful, so stay with me! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Entrances & Exits

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They really mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Blacklist or any of it's character**

**ALL HAIL JON BOKENKAMP!**

**Enjoy :)**

****He adjusted his scope and his line of sight immediately became clear. His palms were sweaty and his knees were slightly shaking. He was nervous. And for good reason. His employer was arguably the most ruthless and unforgiving person in the world. She had a reputation of showing no mercy when it came to mistakes and he preferred to not die so early.

He took a last glimpse of the person he was to eliminate. She has brown, shoulder-length hair, a near-flawless complexion, and blue eyes. She looked determined and focused, but she lacked full confidence. He had no idea why his employer wanted her dead, but over the years, he has learned that it was smart to keep your mouth shut and just do what you're told. After all, he would only get the money if she was dead.

He checked his watch and a new wave of anxiety crashed over him. Here he was, the world's most dangerous sniper, scared of an easy assignment that would be completed in a matter of seconds. He laughed at the irony of his situation and looked forward. A tall, thin man walked out of the airport, and to the sniper's delight, his target walked out directly behind the man. They exchanged a few words and the man pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

The woman looked around, as if to admire and absorb her new surroundings. It was time. The sniper leaned forward and wrapped his pointer finger around the trigger, careful to not to apply any pressure just yet. He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath. _What a beautiful day to die._ He aimed directly in between her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Confusion and panic filled his mind when he looked at her. She was just standing there. Unharmed. As if nothing had happened. The sky began to spin and his sight suddenly became blurry. A wave of immense pain shot through his body and he immediately touched his stomach. It was wet with blood that continued to pour out, showing no sign of stopping. As the world began to go black, the last thing he saw was an elegant, navy blue fedora.

* * *

_I will never do this again!_ Ressler told himself as he grabbed his luggage from the carousel and headed out of the airport. The flight had been a full 14 hours and Ressler was close to going insane. For 14 hours, he had to endure crying children, almost no personal space, and the _horrendous_ food.

As Donald set foot for the first time in Australia, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. The sun hadn't set just yet and the temperature was a comfortable 66 degrees Fahrenheit. Donald hailed a taxi and got in.

"Edgecliff," Donald said in a gruff voice. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep on the plane and couldn't wait to go someplace with a bed.

"That'll be about 25 minutes. You visiting someone?" The taxi driver said.

Donald was _not_ in the mood to talk. But really, when did he ever want to socialize?

He sighed and replied, "My brother. He doesn't know I'm coming."

"Your brother? What's his name?" The taxi driver said.

"Zach Ressler."

The taxi driver laughed and said, "Otherwise known as the Sydney Party Animal, if I might add."

"Sounds like him," Donald grumbled. He and his brother were polar opposites.

"Let's just hope one of those crazy parties aren't today. Let's just say they're very..._unique_."

"Really?" Donald said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well at the last party, there was a Keith Urban impersonation contest and your brother won," the driver said with a smirk.

Ressler was now cringing in the back seat, trying not to picture that particular situation.

"How do you know about all of this?" Don asked.

"Well your brother has a reputation of throwing parties, and word travels around fast, especially in Edgecliff."

Donald scoffed. "Has he gotten in to any trouble?"

"Not that I know of. He tends to hang around the good kids anyway."

The taxi driver and Ressler continued to make small talk until they finally arrived his brother's home. It was a very large home, with one of it's sides being completely made out of glass.

"Right, well here we are. Edgecliff."

"Thanks," Ressler said, handing the fare to the driver, along with a tip.

Donald stepped out and began to walk up the long and curving driveway, minding the expensive cars parked on it. He wasn't surprised. His brother was _obsessed_ with cars.

Ressler reached the door and took a deep breath. He rubbed his hand on his jeans and slowly reached out. He rang the doorbell and waited. The door flew open and before Ressler could even react, his brother yelled "Donnie!" and tackled him.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Dembe! Our problem has been solved. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir. It has been refueled."

"Good. I need to know everything about this man, as soon as possible. Use any means necessary."

"Ok sir. When shall I pick you up?"

"Now, actually."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"I don't care! Why the hell was there a sniper? And don't tell me it was for protection!" Tom said in a slightly hushed tone while pacing the room.

"No, she can't hear me. She's taking a shower. But that's not important! Why does she want her dead? A liability?! She provided me access! Resources! She freakin' got me here! Yeah, you go talk to her. Send her my regards." Tom said, the last bit with a mix of venom and sarcasm.

He had noticed the sniper earlier that day and was furious. Although he didn't love Liz, he still cared for her well-being. The water in the shower stopped running and Tom hastily put his cell phone away.

Liz walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a robe. She wrapped her arm around Tom's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't the view just breathtaking?" Liz said, admiring Australia's iconic symbol, the Sydney Opera House.

"I've seen more beautiful things," Tom said in a matter-of-fact tone, looking straight at Liz.

Liz met Tom's gaze and you could hear a pin drop. Liz cracked a smile and said, "From which _cheesy_ movie did you get that line?"

Tom dramatically put his hand over his heart and said in a fake voice," I'm offended!"

Liz playfully punched him on the shoulder and Tom said in a low voice, "You're going to pay for that, Elizabeth Keen."

Liz ran to the side of the bed and said in a singsong voice, "You can't catch me!"

Tom grinned and ran to her. He pinned her down on the bed and said, "I love you, Elizabeth." Liz smiled, having not heard that in a while. She attacked him with small, but passionate kisses as her emotions took over, not once mentioning her love, if any, for Tom.

**Well that ended on a curious note. Feel free to form your own conclusions ;) Yay, family reunion! I hoped you liked Red's entrance! I really wanted to introduce him without mentioning his name because I feel it adds the dramatics of his character. As always, please review :) Happy late Christmas and early New Year's!**


End file.
